Spiderweb: a story of the tangled web of love
by rem2187
Summary: 2nd chapter up! this is going to be a complicated story, with couples getting together, break ups, kissing, and much more! so far, Bra reveals she cheated on Goten and Uub!
1. and the story begins

all right first chapter is up! to all who reviewed. thanks. but you need to read the fine print. my "first chapter" was only a teaser, nothing more. it was not the real chapter, this one is. so enjoy. and please review.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"LOVE IS LIKE A SPIDERWEB WITH LOTS OF FLIES TRAPPED IN IT."

-VEGETA

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goten Son loved three things in life: food, fighting, and most of all Bra. Which would explain why he was kissing her in the middle of a hallway in the Capsule Corp Mansion.

Bra Briefs broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he dutifully replied as he nibbled on her ear. "But I still don't see why we should hide it from the world."

Bra closed her eyes. She sighed as the never-ending argument between the two began again.

"Please, Bra. Why can't we tell? I feel wrong kissing you behind everyone's backs. We've been together for three years." Goten brushed back Bra's blue hair. He loved this woman more than life itself.

"Three years, one month and six days," she murmured into his chest.

"What?"

"Never mind, Goten."

"Why can't we tell?" he asked again. "Just what is so wrong with people knowing we are going out. I want people to know I love you and cherish you with all my heart and soul."

"Goten, listen," stammered Bra. She was nervous, not knowing where this conversation was heading.

" I want to marry you, Bra, spend my entire life with you. We are both mature enough, and such. We have steady jobs and incomes. I want a family; I'm ready to settle down."

"Goten, I've told you I'm just not ready." Bra always fell back onto the same good excuse. She did not even falter during Goten's decree. After all, how many times had he promised to marry her, yet never actually proposed?

"Screw that! What are you talking about? That's your only excuse. It's not good enough anymore. If you weren't ready to settle down and have a family then you would have never let me fuck you!"

That word was so crude, it made all of the nights she and Goten had slept together nothing more than a primitive act. Bra's head jerked up in surprise, her eyes wide. Goten, never swore, not ever.

"Goten, please! I just don't want them to know!" She tried to pull his head down for another kiss, but Goten pulled away. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"I'll give you a week to think of a better reason then that."

"If I can't?" she asked hesitantly. Bra buttoned her shirt closed, wondering when the buttons had come undone.

"Then this ends." With that said Goten walked away leaving Bra alone with desperate thoughts of how she could tell him the truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trunks Briefs stopped doing crunches. He was alone in the gym room, and Goten had left to go get drinks, hopefully beers, an hour and a half ago. Trunks thought it was taking a little long, but one never knew with Goten.

Out of the dozen of rooms in the mansion, the gym was his favorite. Here, Trunks could work out any frustration from the office, and feel like he was not almost thirty and still living at home. The gym was a muscle man's dreams come true with all of the latest equipment and weights ranging from three pounds to over one hundred.

Today, Trunks was trying to sweat away the reasons why he hated working at Capsule Corporations. Why he did not just quit and move far away. Why did he take the bloody job in the first place when he never wanted it.

Trunks moved to do his pushups. Counting aloud so he would not forget where he was, Trunks pushed all thoughts away from his mind. "Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine…"

A few moments later the gym door opened and a fuming Goten walked in.

Trunks looked up, "Finally! I thought you had gotten lost on your trip to the fridge," he said. "I'm so thirty, the Dead Sea is starting to look yummy."

He looked at Goten's empty hands. "Hey, where are the beers? I thought that's why you left."

"Shut up, Trunks. Just shut the fuck up."

Trunks stopped doing his pushups, his body frozen in mid-position, surprise evident on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to beat something up, bad."

Trunks smiled, a promising challenge was at hand. "Well, I'm ready to be your punching bag."

Goten's eyes narrowed and flashed with anger. "Die bastard," was all he said and Trunks attacked, saying, "You know that can't be an insult when it's the honest truth that I am."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good-bye Pan!" said a petite blond, trying not to cry.

"Hey, Tina. I'll be back at the end of next spring." Pan Cassindey hugged her friend back. God, how she was going to miss her friends! "Bye, Rita. See ya, Aaron and Cale." She received hugs from them all.

"Enjoy working for Capsule Corp.!" said Rita, Pan's best friend and roommate. "Send me a post card."

"I will-"

Pan was cut off when the intercom turned on and a monotone voice called out. "Flight 214 has arrived. All passengers please board."

"Guess I should get moving." Pan did not move, she did not want to leave her home in Chicago and everything she knew just to go work for some ass-hole president of another monopolizing company.

"Hey, you're going to miss your flight," Rita reminded her, giving Pan one last hug.

"Bye, all." Pan willed her self not to cry.

She presented her ticket to the attendant and just before entering the plane, waved to her friends. They waved back.

Pan walked down the aisle looking for her seat, E-3. She found it and after putting her carry bag into the overhead compartment sat down.

An overly large man had the seat next to Pan. "Hello, miss!" he said. "Looks like we'll be sitting next to each other for the next few hours. I'm Peter."

"I'm Pan," she replied shaking his hand. She could not help but grin, this one seemed to be very nice and would be a fine flying companion.

Immediately a woman with a two-year old boy, sat down next to her. The woman looked down at Pan, sniffed, and said to her son, "Johnny, you be a good boy!"

Johnny nodded.

Pan believed she was going to have a very nice flight, the woman may have been a bit snobbish, but she could have cared less. Peter was a funny man already cracking jokes and stories to help pass the time, and Pan was going off on an adventure.

She turned to Peter, "Why are you going to Rhode Island?"

"Well, Pan, the story is quit funny how this trip came along. Let me tell you, I have this business matter and-"

"Johnny, you come back here this instant! Leave the first class alone! Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! Mother wants you to come back! Do you hear me!"

The passengers groaned this was going to be a very long flight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pan looked around her new home for the next few years. It was pristine and sterilized. Now how could she make this look place look beautiful and lived in? She came up with a few ideas as she unpacked.

It was only going to take a few hours before Pan was unpacked and the flat looked loved and lived in. Pan smiled, it was time for bed, all that packing and unpacking was a killer.

Falling into bed still fully clothed, Pan closed her eyes and slept easily. She had arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. a deceit comes to the surface

SPIDER WEB

all right! so, now things start to heat up! enjoy and remember to review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"LOVE IS LIKE A SPIDERWEB WITH LOTS OF FLIES TRAPPED IN IT."

-VEGETA

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Two

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The week had past much too quickly for Bra. What was she going to tell Goten? All week she had thought and nothing had come to her mind.

She let her mind drift to Goten. He was one of the truly perfectly made men in the world. Dark eyes, dark hair, a slight tan and every delicious inch of him was made of muscle. Goten was the perfect gentlemen, he was kind and considerate, he paid for every meal and movie they saw together, and held open every door for her. He was perfect, and she was about to lose him.

Unbidden to her mind, another image appeared to Bra. This was the problem; she was the problem. She knew someday she would regret what she had done, and today was the day. Payback was a bitch.

It had not helped that her mother had once again called everyone for the annual Labor Day weekend pool party and barbeque.

The one question she had decided was Goten serious about having an excuse ready, or was he pulling her leg? Some how Bra doubted it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gohan!" called his wife. "Breakfast is ready and get your lazy brother down, too!"

Gohan had already leapt out of bed and was dressed by the time Videl had finished yelling. He walked into the hallway and across the floor into Goten's guest room. He smirked evilly.

Screaming like a banshee, Gohan leapt onto the sleeping body, letting gravity do its thing.

For Goten, it was as if the world had ended. He had awoken believing someone was dying a horrible death. Still half awake Goten screamed three octaves too high for any man's voice to achieve.

Gohan could not stop laughing.

"What in God's name was that!" said a wide-eyed ChiChi. Her hand clasping the coffee mug so tight her knuckles were white.

"Oh, that's Gohan," Videl paused as a feminine shriek came next. "And that is Goten. I told your son to wake up the other. And Mom, please relax your grip, I don't need another cracked mug"

"Oh," was all ChiChi could say. She absently put down the mug.

"Morning honey. Morning Mom," said Gohan as he merrily strolled into the kitchen, he kissed his lovely wife on the cheek. A scowling man followed Gohan into the room.

"Guess what, Mom."

"Oh, no you don't, Gohan!" Goten growled. He leapt across the table, tackling his older brother.

"Goten peed in his pants when I jumped him!"

ChiChi spit out her coffee. She began to cough hard.

"Don't say a word Mother." Goten stated, the threat obvious in his voice. "Don't even laugh."

"I'm not laughing," ChiChi told her son. "The coffee went down the wrong way, that's all."

"Oh, before I forget, Gohan. There is a barbeque at the Brief's today for Labor Day. We're invited," said Videl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bulma sighed. This was not what she had had in mind. She had decided to invite all her close friends and family over for the annual barbeque. All she had wanted was some fun and laughs, what she got was growls and headaches.

She looked around, everything seemed perfect. The pool was open, and the water a perfect seventy-six degrees. Croquet and volleyball could be played at a moments notice. The hamburgers and hotdogs and fried chicken were cooked to perfection. There was plenty of salad, chips, soda, and beer. It was just that the guests were not up to par.

Vegeta growled at Yamcha. Yamcha was all over his wife, helping her set the table, trying to hard to make Bulma laugh. It was nauseating. He looked around, Bra and Kakarot's brat seemed very angry.

He watched the interaction of the two, seemed like they had fought. Once again he wondered how no one else had noticed the two's relationship.

"Oh Trunks! You have ice cream on your nose! Here let me wipe if off for you!" squealed Maron, plunking herself on Trunks' lap.

Trunks stared in horror at Maron. Why in God's name had she sat in his lap of all people?

For several years Maron had been coming on to Trunks, hard. He wondered if anyone else noticed. He had tried the nice approach by telling her he did not think of her in any sexual manner, but more like a friend. He had tried telling her off. He had even tried ignoring her. Nothing had worked thus far.

Trunks subconsciously tried to put as much space between him and the girl straddling his lap. Unfortunately there was only so much space he could press himself into a lawn chair.

"So the man walked into the bar, and guess what he saw! Go on guess!" said Yamcha to Bulma, barely able to contain his laughter.

"What, Yamcha, what?" Bulma sighed. She wished her lover would come around and chase Yamcha away.

"He saw a lemon drop! Get it? A lemon-" Yamcha could not explain the joke. He laughed and slapped Bulma on the back, hard enough to make her brace herself against the picnic table.

Vegeta looked away from Yamcha, he only knew to well what would happen if he beat up the man, three days without sex and no chocolate milk in the entire mansion.

Deciding he needed something to turn his thoughts away from pounding Yamcha into the ground, he searched for his son. He smiled when he saw the predicament his son was in; Maron had him cornered and was drawing hearts on his chest. His son's expression was priceless; he had never seen such a desperate look on anyone's face before. Vegeta laughed. God only knew his son would become afraid of a female.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goten felt retched. He prayed silently to God to let Bra have an excuse, any excuse really. He did not care. All day he had thought about sitting down and crying. He loved her, truly loved her, and if she was not the one for him, then who was? Goten did not want to imagine what it would be like to live without her.

Here he was, watching his love talk, laugh, and smile with everyone but him. It hurt more than he could imagine. Inwardly he sighed.

He approached her, "Bra."

Bra looked up, startled. "Goten," she whispered.

"Do you have a reason?"

Bra could not look at her lover's face. "I have some, but," she stopped unable to go on.

"But?" prompted Goten, he took her by the arm to one of the picnic tables for more privacy. Bra was relieved that Goten cared enough to keep them from being embarrassed in front of all their friends.

"They aren't true, the excuses. I'd just be lying more to you," whispered Bra. She looked up and winced at the pain and anger in Goten's eyes.

"What do you mean 'lying more to' me? Are you saying what we had was a lie? I loved a lie? I was loving and living in a lie?"

Goten's voice rose as the emotions took over. His raised voice attracted all the attention Bra had not wanted. All eyes went from Goten to Bra wondering just what was going on, trying to piece together what was left unsaid.

"Wait a minute," said Trunks trying to piece together what he had just heard. "You mean you two, my sister and my best friend, are going out?"

"Were," stated Goten not tearing his eyes away from vivid blue ones.

"I couldn't let you tell anyone because," Bra paused, looked around and saw Ubb. "I was secretly seeing Uub, too."

Goten felt his heart snap. "How could you, Bra!" his heart cried out, full of pity and sorrow. What was actually said came out hard and cruel. "How could you, slut? You bitch! Two timing me, you whore? How could you?" His anger slammed on him, forming a barrier to his pain. He wanted her to feel all the pain he felt. He hit her hard across the face. She crumpled as did Goten's heart.

Goten stormed off, not bothering to wipe away the hot angry tears that came. He left a stunned group, a crying girl and a very confused Uub.

Uub Lyons walked up to Bra, lifted her up and looked into her eyes trying to find something.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked quietly. For the moment Uub felt nothing, and it was good.

Bra nodded, fearful. Uub merely turned away from her. "When were you going to tell us? When we both proposed to you? Or when you became pregnant?"

"We always used protection."

"But mistakes happen, don't they? Just like going out with you. Just like when you decided you needed both of us to make you happy. To satisfy your needs."

"I love, no! - loved you both. What was I suppose to do?" cried Bra, tears running down her face.

She was so beautiful even when she cried; it would have tore Uub's heart if he was not so numb. "Not what you did. Goten should not have hit you, but I can see why he did it. Good bye, Bra." With that Ubb left, walking off the Brief's property and towards his car.

"Oh, God! What have I done?" cried Bra.

The gang watched their respect of a friend fall with each one of her tears.


End file.
